


The Day the Sky Tore

by Mysticalstrawberrypolice



Series: The Huntress [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beautiful story of the trials and triumphs of the inquisition from the inquisitor's perspective, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, F/M, If I'm brave, Ilena Lavellan - Freeform, My inquisitor's story, Original Character(s), Retelling, Romance, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalstrawberrypolice/pseuds/Mysticalstrawberrypolice
Summary: Ilena is a proud Dalish elf of clan Lavellan and a skilled rogue. After being sent to the Conclave by her clan's keeper to spy, she finds herself caught up in the midst of what seems like the end of the world. With a strange mark embedded in her hand and a threatening breach in the sky that only she can close, Ilena becomes a part of the Inquisition and it's plan to save Thedas. This is her journey through trial and triumph, love and loss, and everything in between!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: The Huntress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693828





	The Day the Sky Tore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my retelling of my inquisitor, Ilena's story from her point of view. I want to capture a more in depth picture of her perspective on some of the major events of the game and I hope to dive into some of my head cannons of other moment's she had during the story. I tried to keep most of the other character's dialogue as close to the game dialogue as possible so that the story is easy to follow but I did make some minor adjustments to help the flow. Hope you enjoy it! Can't wait to continue it all and I hope you come to love Ilena as much as I do :)
> 
> Please forgive any typos, I'm terrible at proof reading.  
> Elvish:  
> Dareth shiral: "Safe journey", Used as farwell

Fear. Pain. Reaching out, trying not to slip.

_I must get away._

Falling. Bright lights. Hard ground. Pain shooting up and down her arm. Yelling and blackness.

She opens her eyes. The world is blurry and dark. Her head aches, her arm is on fire. Angry voices call out to her. Where had she been? Where was she now?

_Can’t remember._

The smell of a campfire. The sounds of water over the rocks. Telina’s gentle voice saying “ _dareth shiral.”_

Memories of the morning not long past. Where had she been going?

A flash of green, her arms heavy.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

An angry woman is suddenly in her face, close enough to see the dents in her scuffed armor. Her voice had a foreign accent that Ilena couldn’t place. Antivan? Nevarran? She wasn’t sure. Another woman stands in the shadows, hooded, saying nothing. She simply watched, a hint of red hair peeking out from the hood that keeps her face a mystery.

_The conclave…_

A memory flashes before her eyes. The keeper, speaking softly, a hand on her shoulder.

“Go to the Conclave, Illena, find out what you can. It’s going to change everything.”

A flash of green. Screaming, falling, nothing but fear.

“What do you mean they’re all dead?” Ilena’s head ached. She tried to brush away a matter strand of her once immaculately braided hair from her face but found them chained in her lap. She glanced wearily towards the two women in front of her. Had the shems gone crazy again? Had they kidnapped her?

The armored woman grasped Ilena’s arm with an iron grip.

“Explain _this!_ ” She shook the young elf’s arm in front of her face. Searing pain shot through her as bright green light erupted from her palm.

“I don’t know what this is!” Ilena insisted, “what did you do to me?”

The angry woman advanced towards her and Ilena lifted her arms in defense, bracing for the incoming impact.

“Cassandra!” The hooded woman stepped between them, “We need her!”

“Let me go! I didn’t do anything!”

The women looked down at Ilena huddled on the stone floor. Weary eyes assessed the young elf’s dirty face and matted hair. Confused and disoriented, Ilena struggled to look back at them, the torchlight to bright for her eyes in the damp darkness of the room. The stone floor was cold and covered in who knows what.

“Do you remember what happened?” The hooded woman knelt beside her.

“I remember running, things chasing me. Flashes of light. And then…A woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” Illena’s head ached.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” The angry woman said, “I will take her to the rift.”

The hooded woman’s footsteps echoed through the room as she left. The sound felt distorted in Ilena’s head. Everything seemed off.

_This must be a dream._

“What’s happening?” Ilena’s palm glowed green in the darkness. The angry woman reached down for her and went to work replacing her iron bindings with rope. Her chest bore a big, white eye with a sword through it. It was a symbol Ilena didn’t recognize, though, as a Dalish elf she made a point of avoiding the shemlen’s as much as she could. She sent a quick prayer to Mythal, the elven goddess who’s vallaslin graced her face. The woman pulled Illena to her feet.

“Come,” She commanded, “It will be easier to show you.”

Ilena struggled to control her feet as the woman dragged her up the stone stairs and out into the sunshine. The light of midday was blinding and for a moment Ilena thought she would faint. Her head swam and her stomach threatened to empty itself. As her eyes adjusted to the blinding sun, she saw the angry vortex in the sky. An enormous, whirlwind of green energy assaulted the sky, tearing open the heavens with cracks of lighting.

“What is that??” Ilena exclaimed. Fear gripped her insides, her legs threatening to give way beneath her. Pain rippled through her arm as her hand lit up. She shrieked, the strong grip of the armored woman the only thing keeping her from falling to the dirt.

“We call it the Breach.” She said matter of factly, “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, but the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“And you think I did that?” Ilena scoffed.

“You are the only one to walk out of the Conclave alive. Each time the breach expands your mark spreads, they’re connected…and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” 

The woman looked off into the distance at the growing opening in the sky.

“I see,” Ilena said, “I’ll help if I can, if it means you’ll let me go.”

With a jerk, the armored woman ushered her forward. Soldiers were everywhere, scowling as she walked past. An old man spit at her feet, causing Ilena to sidestep.

_Crazy shems! Better be wary._

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between the mages and the templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

There was a crack in the woman’s voice. She took a deep breath before continuing to drag Ilena down the walkway. The elven maiden took in her surroundings. People in dusty armor milled around everywhere. The noise of weapons being sharpened and stories being told hung in the air. Hanging from the archway in front of her, Ilena noticed a red banner marked with a golden sun.

_Chantry._

Of course, the chantry. That’s what the woman had said, after all. Her keeper had warned their clan about the shemlen chantry. Ilena had grown up wary of the shem and their oppressive chant. With righteous fire in their hearts, the chantry had set out on their Exalted March and struck down her people. For as long as the Dalish could remember, they lived in fear and persecution for what they held on to. Their gods, their heritage, their way of life- all threatened by the humans and their awful chantry. Fen’Harel she hated them. Now she was in their midst, a halla in the wolf’s den.

Ilena considered making a run for it but thought twice when the woman unsheathed a knife. Fear ran through her and she braced for a fight. The woman cut through the ropes binding Ilena with quick swipe. Her hands fell freely to her side and the elf relaxed a bit.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” The woman spoke solemnly, “Come, let’s see what that mark can do.”

Ilena followed the woman down the gravel path in the direction of the green glow. All around her, the world seemed to be falling to pieces. Stone debris fell from the injured heavens, crashing to the earth in explosions of fire. Soldiers ran down the path away from the Breach screaming for their Maker. She scoffed at them, sending a whispered prayer to her own gods. Was this the end of the world? Confusion overwhelmed her mind. So much was happening with no time to process.

Here she was alone, without a single familiar face, in a place she didn’t know with a burning arm and an aching hand. What had she gotten herself into? Ilena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. As if to spite her, in that same moment a flaming meteor assaulted the bridge in front of them, sending her and the woman she followed flying through the air. Ilena hit the ice below with a force that knocked the breath from her lungs. As she coughed and sputtered, trying to suck in air, Ilena saw the woman run across the ice with her sword drawn and her shield up.

Across the ice, mere feet away, a shade was rising out of the glowing ice.

“Stay behind me!” The woman called.

Ilena reached for the daggers belted to her side. Finding nothing, panic ripped through her. Her eyes searched the debris frantically as another shade materialized in front of her. Relief flooded in as she spotted a crushed crate full of daggers.

_Andruil, thank you for my good fortune, oh mighty huntress!_

Ilena lurched for the weapons, wrapping her fingers around the hilt and turning to defend herself just in time. Her dagger sunk into the shade as it lunged for her. The demon sunk into the ice with a hiss as the woman rushed over.

“Drop your weapon!” She rushed towards Ilena, her sword angled toward the elf and threat burning in her eyes.

Ilena lifted her hands in surrender, the daggers clattering to the ice.

“Alright, alright, I just wanted to defend myself.”

The woman’s eyes softened.

“I cannot expect you to walk through this defenseless and I cannot protect you.” She said, “I should remember that you came willingly.”

_Willingly, that’s a laugh._

Ilena smiled dryly, reaching for the dropped daggers and securing them to her belt. The two continued on their way towards the forward camp and the sundered sky. They fight back to back as solitary demons attack them, working in tandem. This woman who Ilena feared would kill her barely a half hour ago was now her partner in battle. She didn’t even know her name.

“We’re getting close!” The woman yells over the noises echoing in the distance. “You can hear the fighting!”

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon enough. We must help them!”

Smoke from the raging fires around them clawed at her lungs. She rushed across the frozen river, slipping constantly, and fighting to keep herself from ending up with a sore backside. Whose idea was this anyway, running across the snow dusted ice?

Another demon rose before them, falling to her blade as the pair reached a set of stone stairs. They took the crumbling steps two at a time as the sounds of battle grew ever closer. As they came over the hill, Ilena saw a sight that shocked her. Demons poured out of a jagged, glowing hole rift in the air. The crowded around the two figures fighting below.

One was a mage, his lithe form and obviously pointed ears revealing his elven heritage, even from a distance. Ilena guessed the other was a dwarf, his short stature highlighted by his tall companion. She had never actually scene a dwarf, as the Dalish did their best to keep to themselves and the children of the stone usually hid themselves underground. She had heard stories growing up of dwarves who chose to live above ground, but the man who was fighting before her didn’t seem to fit any of them. For starters, he was clean shaven, and he hadn’t a plate of armor on him anywhere she could see. The dwarf shot arrows from unique crossbow of sorts, laughing and cheering as his bolts hit their mark. Ilena had expected a double-sided ax or at least a war hammer. But, this day had proved itself interesting enough and she was beginning to wonder if she could expect anything to be straightforward.

Ilena’s companion rushed to assist the two men as demon’s continued to materialize out of the air. With a sigh, she ran to join the fray. It didn’t take her long to fall into step beside the elf and the dwarf. A swift slash here and an opportune stab there. Quick movements and good timing, such were the tools of a duel wielding huntress. The rhythm was natural, as easy as breathing to her. She had practiced and honed her skills; the careful steps molded into muscle memory. It wasn’t long before the last shade slid back into The Fade from which it came.

Before Ilena could catch a breath, the elven mage shouted.

“Quickly! Before more come through!”

He grasped Ilena’s wrist, thrusting her glowing palm towards the sputtering rift. It came to life, vibrant energy passing through her into the wounded sky. Pain sparked up and down her arm. As the rift disappeared in a shatter of sparks, the pain faded. She wrenched her hand away from the elf.

“What did you do?” Ilena gasped, holding her glowing hand, “What happened?”

“ _I,_ did nothing,” The elf stated, “The credit is yours.”

“I did that? How?

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

He looked pleased, leaning against his wooden staff. Ilena took a moment to study him closely. He certainly wasn’t Dalish, his lack of vallaslin and the flatter angle of his ears made that clear.

_“City elf.”_ Ilena thought. While she normally felt distaste when thinking of her flat eared brethren, in this moment it brought her some small comfort. If he was here out of his own free will, then maybe the Chantry wouldn’t hurt her. Maybe, if she did what they wanted, she could go back to her people without a scratch.

“That means it could close the breach!” The woman said.

“Possibly,” The mage replied. He turned his attention back to Ilena, “It seems you are the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know!” The dwarf quipped, “Here I thought we’d be knee deep in demons forever.”

The dwarf strolled over to Ilena, extending his hand. She was suddenly aware of the state of her hair. She tried to keep a flush from rising to her cheeks as she imagined the tangled mess that likely crowned her head. The two men seemed not to notice her frazzled appearance or simply they didn’t care.

“Varric Tethras,” He stated, “rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong. Eh, Cassandra?”

He winked at the woman who’s name Ilena now knew. She shook the dwarf’s calloused hand, his amiable nature causing a smile to spread across her face.

“I’m Ilena of clan Lavellan. Nice to meet you, Varric.” Ilena smiled, loosening a bit of the tension she hadn’t realized she was holding in her shoulders.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” The elf chuckled.

“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” The dwarf returned. The elf simply scowled in reply.

Cassandra, it seemed, was less than amused by the jovial dwarf.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” Varric’s tone taking on a more serious note, “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra huffed, marching away from the trio.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” The mage turned towards Ilena. “I’m pleased to see you still live.”

He spoke in a refined way that nagged at Ilena. He didn’t look Dalish and he didn’t sound like a city elf. Maybe she was in a dream after all. Everything seemed to be blending together. Dwarves without beards, elves who didn’t look or sound like the right kind of elves, and a glowing palm. What was it she had eaten for dinner last night? Perhaps she fell asleep sitting by the fire and hit her head. The keeper was probably sitting by her side this very moment, calling her name and waving a hand in front of her eyes.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric pulled her out of her thoughts.

_A healer, then._

“Oh, thank you!” Ilena smiled gratefully. So, this mage was a healer. That was a normal elvish thing. Though, she supposed every race had healers. But, only the elves really did a good job. She had been trained in herbology and, though it was not her job (she was a huntress after all), Ilena had tried her hand at the healing arts. The ones that didn’t involve magic at least. She had admired the First in her clan. There had been years, growing up, when she had burned with jealousy over her lack of magic. But, as she had aged, Ilena had come to terms with her role within the clan. She embraced it with fervor. She was a huntress, cunning and smart, quick and deadly. She was a provider, a caretaker, someone to be relied upon for survival and she had grown into it happily.

Her glance shifted back to Solas. How intriguing to see another elf here. His presence put her at ease. Even though he was not Dalish, he had been kind enough to keep her alive. The more she thought about it, the more comforted she felt by the presence of a fellow elf.

“It seems you know a great deal about this mark.” Ilena glanced at her palm, which had grown calm in the absence of the rift.

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters.” Cassandra piped in.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” A smile sneaked across elven mage’s face, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“Well, I’ll help however I can.” Ilena said. She hoped that assisting would mean her freedom. As amiable as Solas, Varric, and even Cassandra at the current moment, appeared to be, she couldn’t forget that she had awoken in chains.

“Cassandra,” Solas began, “you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly” With a stern nod, Cassandra strode in the direction of the gravel path, Solas following behind her. As Ilena tried to process all she had heard, her mind swimming in confusion, Varric strode up beside her.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” He said.

“Bianca?” Ilena puzzled.

The dwarf simply patted his crossbow and smiled before moving to join the others.

“We must move quickly! The forward camp is just ahead!” Solas called back to them.

With a sigh frustrated sigh, Ilena began the trek to the camp.

* * * *

The journey to the forward camp was tiring. More demons and more rifts. Less pain but more confusion. She had grabbed a few leaves of elfroot along the way to chew on for her headache. Varric had tried to make a joke about the connection between her heritage and the herb but it made little sense and the dwarf had given up. The lack of laughter at his attempt did nothing to dull his spirit and Ilena admired him for that. Though he hadn’t experienced the day she had, a tinge of guilt reminded her that she needn’t harbor a sour attitude. What good did it do her to be angry? They had all been nice to her. Cassandra, she was quickly learning, seemed to be fixed with a scowl and a harsh voice, but Ilena was beginning to see through the cracks of her hard exterior. Varric poked at the poor woman constantly, and though she scowled, Ilena saw the smile that crossed Cassandra’s scared face when she thought no one was looking.

When they arrived at the the crudely formed camp, the group was met by the hooded woman, Leliana, and a man bearing a chantry robe and a seemingly permanent frown. For what felt like forever, he raged at Ilena and the others. He called her a murderer and insisted she be jailed immediately. To her surprise, Cassandra defended the elven woman, going on and on about the mark and the rifts and the other things that Ilena had already tuned out. Would this ever end? She found herself daydreaming of familiar company and a hot meal. When was the last time she’d eaten? Her stomach grumbled.

Cassandra, Leliana, and the chantry man were still arguing, heatedly. Suddenly they were staring at her, asking her opinion. Who was in charge of this outfit anyway? Only this morning she had been their prisoner and now they were asking her to make important decisions? How quickly things had changed. Ilena realized she hadn’t entirely been listening. She tried to analyze her options as best she could.

“Perhaps the we ought to take the mountain path.” She had suggested.

If it was the valley they wished to reach, the mountain path was as good a route as any. So, they departed, the four of them, leaving Leliana to calm the increasingly frustrated cleric. She would meet them in the valley with her archers, she had assured them. Fatigue was beginning to overcome Ilena as she scuffed her way along the gravel path. They had climbed more ladders than she cared to remember and crept through damp mining tunnels. Only moments ago, they had discovered the bodies of some missing scouts who had not had the party’s luck. It bothered Cassandra and it bothered Ilena too. Certainly, she was a huntress, but the death of an animal couldn’t compare to the death of a person. Ilena had witnessed little death in her lifetime. Their clan had been fortunate, avoiding conflict and illness as they wandered. She was grateful for that.

Solas slowed his pace to walk beside her.

“You’re Dalish, are you not?” He asked, a hint of something Ilena couldn’t identify in his voice, “Your clan is quite a distance away. Did they send you here?”

Ilena straightened up, a smile finding its way to her face. She was proud of her Dalish heritage. They had worked hard to hold on to as much of the rich tradition of the elvish people as they could. They had soldiered on through discrimination, hardship, and persecution.

“Yes, I am.” She spoke proudly.

Ilena paused a moment, thinking carefully about her next words. It was true, her keeper had sent her to the Conclave. Ilena was wary of sharing their motivations with the elven apostate.

_“Go to the Conclave, Ilena, spy on the shemlens. Figure out what they’re up to.”_

Ilena remembered the keeper’s voice clearly now. She was a spy and she didn’t want anyone to know about it. That kind of information would be the final nail in this Chantry coffin.

“I can’t really remember how I ended up at the Conclave.” Ilena lied.

Solas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as the elven maiden. Though she doubted he believed her, he let the matter go. Instead he chose to probe her about her people.

“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.” Solas said,

“They are your people too,” Ilena encouraged.

So what if he wasn’t Dalish? So what if the city elves had allowed their precious heritage to slip away? They were all from the same root, another branch in a glorious tree. Surely, they could set aside their differences aside and share that.

_I can be the bigger person._

Solas raised an eyebrow. “The Dalish I met felt… differently on the subject.”

Ilena frowned. It seemed he was determined to drive a wedge between them.

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric interjected. “You should be grateful the seeker got you a friend, chuckles! We even got you a girl!”

Varric elbowed Solas playfully, a hint of color rising in the elf’s cheeks.

With little warning, the mark on Ilena’s palm crackled and flared. She groaned through clenched teeth, hunching over, falling into Solas. He let the young elf brace herself against his shoulder, reaching for her wrist again. As his fingers brushed against her, the pain dulled to a steady ache. Solas looked towards Cassandra.

“We should hurry, before the mark consumes her.” He spoke, urgently.

Ilena righted herself, managing a small smile in thanks to the mage who had once again helped her before trudging on. Tired feet and persistent thoughts of a warm blanket and a good night’s sleep were doing little for her morale. Cassandra set a rigorous pace, seemingly fueled by determination alone. Varric chatted away happily to Solas, occasionally directed a comment in her direction. Solas walked the long steps, listening to the dwarf’s storytelling, providing an intelligent interject here and there. Ilena could have slipped away if she wanted. Her companions were so focused on their destination that she had already dropped back a reasonable distance. A quick step into the cover of the evergreens and she could be hurtling over the crusted snow as lightly as a fox across the forest floor. It would be a while until they would even notice she was absent.

_I could be home in time for dinner._

As Ilena contemplated her potential escape, she became aware of the sounds of a scuffle up ahead. The path they followed slopped down a steep hill, at the bottom of which a few soldiers and several demons were engaged in a deadly dance. The unmistakable green glow of a rift caught her eye.

_There goes my dinner plans._

Cassandra was already rushing down the incline, the clearly outnumbered soldiers letting out cries of relief. With a groan she hoped no one heard, Ilena hurried to join her. Daggers drawn and heart pumping, she cut down demon after demon until no more fell from the glowing rift. She extended her palm towards the rift with as much force as she could muster and pulled the rift closed. It was becoming easier each time. Much less jarring, leaving her with less of a headache and a sore arm.

The soldiers cheered, thankful for their timely deliverance.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.” One soldier spoke.

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” Cassandra nodded towards Ilena.

“I’m glad I could help.” She said, sincerely.

A chorus of adoration echoed from the gathered soldiers. Tired eyes and dirty faces beamed at Ilena out of battered helmets. They spent no more than a few minutes catching their breath before continuing on towards the breach. As the approached the still smoldering valley, Ilena began to see the extent of the explosion that had occurred there. Jagged rocks, demolished walls, and burning piles of ash were all that remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The hallowed place where the ashes of the revered prophet, Andraste, had been kept now a reduced to rubble. The ashes of the holy now scattered amongst the ashes of the common.

Nothing could have prepared Ilena for the site as she stepped through the crumbling archway of the temple. She gazed in shocked horror across the yard of burning and mangled corpses. Everywhere she looked, another corpse stared back at her in twisted terror. Fear and anguish crept through her, each reaching with burning hands for her throat. Ilena became paralyzed, the world closing in on her. She didn’t want to see and yet she couldn’t look away.

_All of these people…helpless souls…_

It was Varric’s hand on her arm that got Ilena moving again.

“We should keep going,” He spoke, softly, “best not to linger here.”

They carefully made their way down into the smoking crater. At its center glowed a gigantic rift. Tendrils of glowing energy laced through the air, making their way to the great wound in the sky like a child reaching for their mother. The air felt thick and heavy around Ilena. Her head was growing foggy and her palm glowed softly in the presence of the rift. Leliana greeted them grimly, she and Cassandra going to work on a plan quickly.

“What’s our plan, here?” Leliana asked.

“This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Solas said.

“Could it really be that easy?” Ilena questioned. She stared at the jagged rift apprehensively.

“We shall see.” Solas looked grim, tilting his head at the glowing sky.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra commanded before turning towards her companions, “Let’s find a way down.”

As the group spread out in search of a way into the crater, Ilena grew uneasy. There was something nagging at her, something she couldn’t place. There was a hazy familiarity, though she had now memory of the place. She had no recollection of even making it to the temple this morning, and yet-

A booming voice echoed through the silence.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Ilena glanced around the ruined temple. A strange anxiety griped her. An old, familiar fear, yet unidentifiable. Her uneasiness grew.

““What are we hearing?” Cassandra called out to them.

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Solas answered.

Varric was quiet, his attention captured by a towering red crystal growing from the rocky walls. His face was marked with concern as he stared into the luminous formation.

“Red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric stated.

“What is it doing here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas interjected.

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Varric strode away.

Ilena stared at the glowing crystal. She could see her reflection, red and distorted. Lyrium was not something she was unfamiliar with, though her knowledge on the subject was limited. Still, she had never heard of red lyrium. She felt the desire to reach out and touch the scarlet crystal, but, heading Varric’s ominous warning, turned away.

“Keep the sacrifice still.”

The booming voice echoed through the valley once again. Followed by the voice of a woman.

“Someone help me!”

“Divine Justinia!” Cassandra frantically looked to the sky.

“What’s going on here?” Ilena’s disembodied voice spoke.

Cassandra looked confused.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

With a flash of white light, the scene before them changed. A woman in chantry robes, ghostly and floating in the air, cowered from a looming figure before her. Glowing red eyes glare down at the woman with evil intent. Ilena watched as her own self walked into the room.

“What’s going on here?”

“Run while you can! Warn them!” The woman cried out to her.

“We have an intruder.” The figure grows taller, a dark mass of smoke, “Kill her. Now!”

The image of Ilena turns to run, and, with another blinding flash, the scene is gone.

“You were there!” Cassandra ran to Ilena, grasping her shoulders with enough force that the world around her spins. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I..I..” Ilena backed towards the rocky wall, the glowing of the rift suddenly too bright to bear.

“I don’t…I don’t remember what happened.” Ilena spurted out.

_So blurry. Nothing is clear._

“We see echoes of what happened here.” Solas explained, “The Fade bleeds into this place.”

Ilena took a moment to let her head clear before she climbed down to the crater floor. Just above her the rift hummed. Leliana’s men had taken their place around the rift and stood, nervously awaiting what would come next. Solas silently examined the rift. After a few minutes, he spoke,

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

_Fantastic._

As if she had read Ilena’s mind, Cassandra grimaced. “That means demons.”

Turning to the archers who surrounded the rift, she called out a warning.

“Stand ready!”

An uneasy feeling settled over the gathered company. Nervousness poked at Ilena’s stomach as all eyes fell on her, expectantly waiting. What would be waiting for them on the other side?

“How do I do this?” Ilena turned to Solas.

“Like this,”

The older elf grabbed her wrist, just as he did only hours ago, lifting her open hand towards the rift. As the energy began to flow between Ilena’s palm and the rift, Solas let go. He readied his staff, taking a defensive stance and preparing himself for whatever would slip out of the fade. The rift crackled to life and a strange creature Ilena had never seen before began to emerge. The creature’s feet hit the ground, causing the earth around them to shake. It towered over them, jagged spikes covering its entire body. The creature roared at them, its many eyes scanning their target.

“Pride demon!” Cassondra yelled over the commotion.

Everyone sprung to action. A volley of arrows flew through the air towards the demon. Most of the arrows bounced off the monster’s jagged exterior but a few hit their mark. The demon roared loudly, the ground shaking. Nearby, Varric pelted the demon with a volley of arrows. Solas kept a steady flow of offensive magic directed at the creature, moving in a perfectly rhythmic fashion. Each twist and flick of his staff was as smooth as if he practiced them every day. Perhaps he did. Across the way, Cassandra barked orders and slashed at the demon.

Ilena unsheathed her daggers and tried to asses the situation quickly. Noting a reasonably unarmored spot on the inside of one of the demon’s legs, she made a dash a for it. Trying to remain relatively unseen outside of the demon’s periphery, she quickly reached her target. Ilena launched herself into the air, driving her daggers into the demon’s exposed leg with as much force as she could generate. Her blades sunk deep, causing the creature to twist in pain. The movement flung Ilena unto the rocky ground, one of her blades landing beside her. The other remained lodged in the demon’s leg.

The others frantically worked to bring the demon down, slashing at its legs and battering it with arrows. The demon fell to one side as Cassandra sunk her sword in near Ilena’s dagger. Seeing an opportunity, Ilena pushed herself up from the ground. Retrieving her fallen weapon, she wound up and flicked the dagger in the direction of the demon. It stuck into the back of the creature’s leg and it fell to the ground. The soldiers made quick work of the demon and it faded into dust, floating back towards the rift.

“Now! Seal the rift!” Cassandra called.

Ilena shoved her palm towards the open rift, forcing it closed. The energy pushed back at her, resisting the mark. She fought against the resistance, gritting her teeth and planting her feet. With a loud explosion, the rift shot up through the sky, dissolving into sparks. The blast sent Ilena flying. Her back hit the wall with a sickening thud. She thought she heard someone calling out for to her as her vision began to blur. Then the world faded to black and there was silence.


End file.
